


Самоубеждение

by MiceLoveCat



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Всё в порядке", — говорит она.
Relationships: Nekoi Yuzuriha/Shiyuu Kusanagi





	Самоубеждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surefire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697496) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Она краснеет, приподнимая свою юбку и открывая ему вид, от которого кровь отливает от его мозга куда-то вниз. Она стягивает нижнее бельё, и мягкая ткань плавно соскальзывает с бёдер. Она легко забирается к нему на колени, так, будто давно привыкла к этому — на самом деле, никто из них не привык, но они улыбаются — от счастья и собственной смелости, позволившей обоим решиться на этот шаг. Он проводит ладонями по её гладким ногам, просто наслаждаясь приятным ощущением, улыбаясь ей и удивляясь тому, как невинно она улыбается ему в ответ.

Она снимает с него рубашку, продолжая застенчиво улыбаться, и тихо говорит, что считает его красивым, а потом хихикает — её забавляет его смущение — и проводит руками по его груди.

Она нервно сглатывает, но кладёт руки на его ремень, дёргая и натягивая, пока наконец не расстёгивает. Её пальцы слегка дрожат, когда она добирается до ширинки и проникает под его штаны, прикасаясь к полоске нижнего белья. Её руки, одновременно тёплые и холодные, вызывают дрожь по всему его телу.

Она наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, прежде чем кто-то из них заговорит. Он чувствует её нерешительное дыхание.

— Кусанаги-сан, — говорит она в его губы и скользит руками по его широким плечам. Его руки падают на её поясницу, спускаясь ниже, гладя каждый изгиб её тела, и задерживаются на её заднице, когда она немного приподнимается, чтобы избавиться от свитера. Он целует её в ключицу, проводит языком по обнажённой коже. Она помогает ему быстрее снять штаны вместе с нижним бельём и раздвигает ноги.

Они оба сдерживают стоны, подавляя странные и немного пугающие ощущения. Она смелее него. Она наклоняется ближе и сильнее прижимается к нему своим миниатюрным телом. Он боится раздавить её в своих объятиях, поэтому лишь слегка приобнимает. Она прикладывает ухо к его груди, слушая сердцебиение. Её пальцы поглаживают его бицепсы, больше не дрожа.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит она, как будто убеждая в первую очередь себя, как будто ещё не готова к следующему шагу — хотя они делают это не в первый и точно не в последний раз. Она опускается на его член, а он закусывает нижнюю губу, и хриплый стон застревает в его горле.

Она медленно опускается ниже. Такая тугая, гладкая и открытая только для него. Он прикусывает губу сильнее, когда она тихо стонет — звук, который всегда будет сводить его с ума. Он подаётся бёдрами вперёд, и они начинают ритмично двигаться.

Он закрывает глаза, когда её движения становятся всё более интенсивными, решительными, настойчивыми. Он держит одну ладонь на её бедре, а другую — на спине, направляя её и помогая сохранять равновесие. Она чувствует себя защищённой и нужной.

Одна его рука поднимается наверх и обхватывает её затылок, когда она запрокидывает голову, задыхаясь от удовольствия. Он поражается мягкости её волос и зарывается в них пальцами. Она изящно изгибается в спине, ощущая сокращения буквально каждой мышцы в его бёдрах. Он всегда осторожен с ней, он хочет, чтобы она получила наслаждение и никогда не чувствовала боли из-за него.

Она крепко держится за него, не собираясь отпускать. А он желает одного — чтобы она никогда и ни за что не отпускала.


End file.
